1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method adapted for use in an image processing apparatus such as a printer or a copying apparatus, and an image forming apparatus utilizing the same.
2. Related Background Art
In case of printing a document prepared by a computer or the like, the application which instructs printing outputs the data to a printer unit through a printer driver registered in the computer (operating system (OS)). The printer driver translates the information transferred from the upper process (application or OS in this case) into a page description language (PDL) for transfer to the printer unit. Also in case the discharge destination (for example of a tray of the printer unit) is designated for the recording medium (such as recording sheet), the information on such discharge destination is transferred as PDL data to the printer unit.
The printer unit analyzes the transferred PDL data, executes bit map development for each page and outputs thus prepared bit map to a printer engine for printing an image on the recording medium. In case the discharge destination is designated, the printer unit discharges the recording medium to the designated discharge destination. In case the discharge to the designated discharge destination is not possible, there can be conceived methods of suspending the discharge is either suspended until the discharge to the designated discharge destination becomes possible and effecting discharge to another available destination.
However, the former method results in a drawback that the printing job itself has to be stopped in case of suspending the discharge. Also in the latter method, in case, for example, the initially designated discharge destination is a face-down tray on which the recording sheets are discharged with the printed faces thereof downwards while the changed destination is a face-up tray on which the recording sheets are discharged with the printed faces thereof upwards, the order of the discharged recording media is inverted in comparison with the intended order.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of providing the result of discharge in the intended order even in case the discharge destination is changed.
The image processing apparatus of the present invention is constructed in the following manner, and comprises printing means for executing printing based on the image data, plural support means for supporting printed recording media, detection means for detecting that the designated support means, among the plural support means, becomes incapable of supporting the recording media, and control means, in case the designated support means becomes incapable of supporting the recording media, for outputting the recording media in an inverted order of pages to another support means among the plural support means.
Advantageously, the image processing apparatus further comprises input means for inputting image information, conversion means for converting the input image information into printable image data, and memory means for storing the converted image data.